


IV.

by Raquellu47



Series: Snapshots [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Persona A está buscando por una rara edición de un CD y pasa mucho tiempo en la tienda de música de Barden, donde trabaja la Persona B. B encuentra el CD y llama a A para contárselo. B le dice que se alegra de haber podido ayudar, y A se muestra repentinamente avergonzada, porque ya había encontrado una copia del CD online, pero seguía yendo a la tienda porque le gustaba pasar tiempo con B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IV.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Dos veces en una semana? Wow.  
> En realidad actualizo para avisaros de que me voy de vacaciones dos semanas, así que esto es como un pequeño regalito con el que manteneros entretenidos hasta que vuelva a la civilización y pueda actualizar. Aunque, si tengo WiFi allá donde vaya, quizá siga subiendo nuevos capítulos, pero no puedo prometer nada.  
> ¡Nos vemos!

\- Chloe, ¿vienes? – pregunta Aubrey, una mano sujetando en su hombro la bolsa de deporte y la otra aguantando la puerta del apartamento.

\- Sí, pero solo hasta que pasemos por la tienda de música – Chloe recoge su móvil, cartera, llaves y sale al pasillo del edificio –. Voy a entrar a ver si encuentro el vinilo que le quiero regalar a mi madre.

\- ¿No ha habido suerte en otros sitios?

La rubia cierra con llave el piso y ambas amigas se encaminan a las escaleras para bajar hasta el portal. Salen del edificio al caluroso día otoñal, y se ponen al mismo tiempo las gafas de sol que las dos llevaban en la cabeza. Se sonríen con complicidad antes de que la pelirroja niegue con la cabeza.

\- No lo encuentro por ningún lado. Esta tienda es mi último recurso.

\- ¿Y has mirado por internet? En algún portal de ventas de segunda mano o algo así, quizá tengas suerte – Aubrey se encoge de hombros, sin estar muy segura de si su idea es factible, pero diciéndola aun así.

\- No se me había ocurrido – responde Chloe, pensativa –. Lo miraré luego.

Se despiden en la esquina, Aubrey sigue su camino hasta el auditorio, a donde va a pre-calentar antes del ensayo de las Bellas; mientras que la pelirroja tiene que continuar andando un poco más para ir a la tienda de música, aprovechando el rato libre.

La campanilla encima de la puerta suena cuando Chloe la empuja, y baja el escalón de la entrada, cautivada por el interior. No se cuela mucha luz dentro a pesar de los grandes ventanales del escaparate, las altas estanterías, que llegan hasta el techo, ensombrecen el interior. La tienda es pequeña, con unas escaleras de caracol que desaparecen en lo que la pelirroja presume que es el piso de abajo, donde se encuentra la emisora de radio de la universidad.

Polvo flota por el ambiente y el aire huele a antiguo. A Chloe le encanta, no entiende cómo es que en los cuatro años que lleva en Barden nunca ha entrado allí. Las tablas de madera del suelo crujen cuando pisa encima de ellas, adentrándose en el interior del laberinto de estanterías. No puede evitar pasar los dedos por encima de los lomos de los vinilos y CD de música apilados ordenadamente.

\- ¿Hola? – pregunta una voz que, no sabe por qué, le suena familiar.

Chloe asoma la cabeza por un lateral de la estantería tras la que está escondida. Sonríe cuando reconoce a la morena parada en el pasillo con expresión desconcertada, a quien, habiendo escuchado la campanilla, le ha extrañado no encontrarse a nadie junto a la puerta.

\- ¡Eres tú! – exclama la pelirroja excitadamente.

Sale al pasillo y sonríe de oreja a oreja porque, sin duda, es la misma morena con la que cantó _Titanium_ desnuda en la ducha. Es más, la chica lleva puesto el mismo conjunto que llevaba cuando Chloe la conoció un mes atrás en la feria de actividades de Barden. Botas negras, pitillos vaqueros, una camiseta básica roja y un chaleco gris. Maquillaje ahumado resalta el oscuro color de sus ojos azules, haciéndolos más llamativos y cautivadores.

Ojos azul medianoche se abren más con la sorpresa al reconocer a la pelirroja y un notable rubor cubre las mejillas de la joven, que se rasca la nuca. Carraspea antes de volver a recuperar la misma sonrisa ladeada que tenía en la cara mientras Chloe le preguntaba si quería unirse a su grupo de a cappella. Se cruza de brazos, apoyando el hombro contra una estantería, toda su pose relajada – en contraposición a los músculos tensos a los que la pelirroja había echado un par de miradas durante su encuentro en las duchas.

\- Anda, mi asaltadora de duchas… Me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de reconocerme con ropa puesta – bromea la chica –. ¿Buscas una nueva canción “especial”? – dibuja las comillas en el aire con los dedos, arqueando las cejas con diversión.

Chloe ríe, para nada avergonzada con ese encuentro. Sigue estando muy segura de su cuerpo, y el sonido de sus voces armonizando y reverberando por las paredes mereció la pena.

\- Bueno, nunca viniste a las audiciones – le reprocha con un puchero y ojos tristes.

\- Ya… Te avisé de que no cantaba – se explica la morena, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

\- Una pena – se lamenta Chloe. Chasquea la lengua y recuerda por qué está ahí en primer lugar –. ¿Podrías ayudarme con una cosa?

Ante el asentimiento por parte de la otra joven, la pelirroja se lanza a explicarle que el mes siguiente es el cumpleaños de su madre, quien es una gran fan de David Bowie, y Chloe quiere regalarle el vinilo de _Nothing Has Changed._ Le cuenta cómo se ha recorrido prácticamente todas las tiendas de música que ha encontrado en Atlanta, pero que está descatalogado y no saben si siquiera lo tendrían en el almacén. Le dice que esta pequeña tienda es su última esperanza, si no le va a tocar cambiar de regalo y no se le ocurre otra cosa.

La morena escucha atentamente, asintiendo en las partes correctas, su ceño fruncido.

\- Verás, me encantaría poder ayudarte, el problema es que no sabemos qué CD tenemos – hace una mueca –. Yo estoy organizándolos, tratando de hacer un registro, pero no he cubierto ni un tercio todavía… – Se queda pensativa unos instantes –. Lo único que se me ocurre es que vengas en tus tiempos libres y lo busques. Yo te echo una mano, si quieres, para que no tardes tanto.

Chloe, que ya había perdido la esperanza, vuelve a iluminarse y asiente vigorosamente. Atrae a la morena para darle un abrazo, ignorando el hecho de que la joven se tensa en su agarre y no sabe qué hacer con las manos.

\- Gracias, gracias, gracias – le dice cuando se separan –. Por cierto, soy Chloe, Chloe Beale – se presenta la pelirroja, dándose cuenta de que, aunque siente que conoce de toda la vida a la chica parada frente a ella, ni siquiera sabe su nombre.

\- Beca Mitchell – sonríe ella un poco, incómoda.

\- Beca – Chloe prueba cómo suena en su boca, y ha de admitir que le gusta bastante el resultado –, te nombro líder de la búsqueda del tesoro – exclama con una enorme sonrisa –. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

La morena se ríe por primera vez en presencia de la pelirroja, y esta no puede evitar pensar que tiene una risa increíble. La joven empleada sacude la cabeza, ojos azul medianoche brillando con diversión y curiosidad.

\- Eres muy rara – observa.

\- Lo sé – asiente la pelirroja, orgullosa, lo que le arranca otra risa a Beca.

El tiempo vuela mientras ambas chicas trabajan codo con codo – literalmente – en busca del vinilo. Sus ojos recorren ávidamente los lomos de los CD, sin importarles el polvo que manchan sus dedos por pasearlos por las estanterías malamente limpiadas. Mientras tanto, caen en una fácil conversación en la que descubren cosas la una de la otra, bromean y, sobre todo, _ligan_. Porque para encontrar el disco no son necesarios tantos guiños traviesos, ni tocarse el brazo, ni rozarse la una con la otra cuando cambian de posición – el pasillo ni siquiera es tan estrecho como para ser una justificación válida.

Chloe es consciente de ello, pero no le importa ser descarada. Por favor, cree haber dejado bien claro que carece de vergüenza, ¿o acaso colarse en la ducha de una chica con la que solo había intercambiado un par de palabras no es suficiente prueba? Ya se han visto desnudas la una a la otra, de ahí en adelante, la cosa solo puede mejorar.

Y, sinceramente, tiene todo el aspecto de que puede mejorar hasta el punto de llegar a _algo_. La pelirroja no está preocupada por encontrar una etiqueta para el futuro y esa hipotética floreciente relación, le da igual cómo la denominen. Amistad, rollo, amigas con beneficios (lo cual Chloe sostiene firmemente ante cualquiera que le pregunte que es _muy_ diferente a estar de rollo con alguien), novias. Llámalo X si quieres. No va a comerse la cabeza por definirlo. Nunca lo ha hecho. Si por ella fuera, las etiquetas ni siquiera existirían.

Pero sí que es cierto que nota que hay _algo_.

Pueden ser las sonrisas que le arranca a Beca, o la forma en que ojos azul medianoche brillan cada vez que se cruzan con los de Chloe. Puede ser tantas cosas, o simplemente que la pelirroja se siente vibrar, como un instrumento de cuerda al que expertos dedos son capaces de arrancar una nota que nadie antes había logrado tocar.

(Quizá esta metáfora con dedos y toques y sonidos no sea la más adecuada teniendo en cuenta el tipo de imágenes que provoca que se formen en la mente de Chloe. Al fin y al cabo, ha visto a Beca desnuda y, oh, no es algo que se olvide fácilmente.)

Está tan centrada en descubrir más de la misteriosa morena que ni se da cuenta de la hora que es hasta que su teléfono empieza a vibrar como loco en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros. No llega a tiempo de coger la llamada de Aubrey, pero es suficiente para atraer su atención sobre otra cosa.

\- Oh, mierda – exclama al ver el reloj en la pantalla de bloqueo.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? – inquiere Beca. Sus dedos todavía reposan sobre el vinilo en el que se ha quedado, pero está completamente centrada en la joven Bella.

\- Llego tarde – Chloe explica apresuradamente, recogiendo su mochila del suelo –. Mmm… Ahora tengo que salir corriendo – señala hacia el gran ventanal de la tienda de música –, pero ¿continuamos mañana?

La morena se sacude las manos, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo, y asiente.

\- Por supuesto – hunde sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros –, ¿misma hora?

Mordiéndose el labio brevemente mientras repasa de memoria su horario, la pelirroja niega con la cabeza y le tiende su iPhone a Beca. La joven empleada se lo queda mirando con expresión de absoluta confusión, y a Chloe le resulta tan adorable que no puede evitar reírse.

\- Dame tu número – clarifica, acercándole un poco más el móvil –. Así podré preguntarte cuándo estás aquí y hacerlo coincidir con mis horas libres.

La incomprensión es desplazada del atractivo rostro de Beca por una sonrisa torcida que Chloe ha aprendido a clasificar ya como un gesto típico de la joven. Cejas morenas se arquean y alzan con diversión, ojos azul medianoche adquieren un brillo pícaro.

\- Vaya, Beale – la pelirroja trata de ignorar el cosquilleo que le produce el hecho de que esté usando su apellido, aunque solo lo mencionó una única vez al principio de la tarde –. Ahora ya veo a qué viene todo esto… – la sonrisa se tuerce todavía más, el brillo travieso aumenta –. Si lo único que querías era conseguir mi número, solo tenías que pedirlo y nos ahorrábamos todo este rollo de la “búsqueda” – dibuja las comillas en el aire con los dedos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Chloe ríe y decide seguirle el juego.

\- Vaya, me has descubierto… Tendré que aprender a ser más sutil a partir de ahora.

\- ¿Sutil, tú? – Beca suelta una risa, sacudiendo la cabeza –. Algo me dice que esa palabra no entra en tu vocabulario – acepta el iPhone que la Bella sigue ofreciéndole, y escribe con ágiles dedos su número –. Pero te lo daré, aunque solo sea como premio a tu imaginación.

La pelirroja sonríe de oreja a oreja, guardando el móvil que la joven empleada le ha devuelto con su contacto ya en él. Se lo agradece con un guiño y se despide apresuradamente, porque ya llega bastante tarde al ensayo de las Bellas y, oh, no tiene ganas de enfrentarse a una rabiosa y nauseabunda Aubrey.

***

Los siguientes días, Chloe es fiel a su palabra.

Bueno, más o menos.

La verdad es que se aprovecha del hecho de que Beca le diera voluntariamente su número de teléfono para estar constantemente hablando con la joven. Cualquier excusa es válida, desde estar muerta de aburrimiento en una clase, a haber visto algo que le ha hecho pensar en la morena y ha sentido en súbito impulso de hacérselo saber.

Además, Beca en ningún momento se queja y responde a sus mensajes de forma animada, manteniendo siempre ese tira y afloja en el que una se mete con la otra, y la otra se lo devuelve al instante o más tarde.

Por supuesto, también hablan para seguir con la búsqueda del vinilo de David Bowie. La pelirroja se pasa por la tienda de música en cada hueco libre que tiene en su horario, siempre y cuando coincida con que la morena vaya a estar trabajando allí. No es que tenga algo en contra del otro interno, Jesse cree recordar que se llama; le cae muy bien y el chaval es súper simpático – si se omite la obsesión que tiene con el cine y que intenta contagiar a todo el mundo. Es solo que, bueno, ahora que Chloe ha descubierto que Beca trabaja allí, también saca provecho de ello para pasar más tiempo con ella.

La joven le intriga profundamente. Tiene tantas facetas ocultas, tantas cosas que no muestra pero que ahí están, escondidas tras el sarcasmo y el eyeliner. Cada día aprende algo nuevo sobre ella, las sorpresas nunca parecen acabarse y Chloe tiene la sensación de que, aunque conociera a Beca desde la niñez, la morena se las apañaría para pillarla desprevenida con algo nuevo.

Es fascinante. Como escuchar una canción por primera vez. Nunca sabes qué notas va a usar, qué ritmo va a seguir, si de repente va a acelerar la base o ralentizarla. Necesitas varias veces con ella puesta en bucle para familiarizarte con la música.

Y Chloe, con su amor por la música y su insaciable curiosidad, no puede resistirse a la tentación que es Beca Mitchell y la oportunidad que se le ofrece de pasar tiempo con ella.

Es por eso que, el día que recibe la llamada, siente más pena que alegría.

Está a medio camino de ir a la cafetería del campus en busca de un gran café que le dé energías, ya que esa noche ha dormido fatal y le espera un largo día por delante, cuando su móvil empieza a vibrar en su mano. La canción que estaba escuchando se corta abruptamente para anunciar una llamada entrante.

No puede hacer nada contra la sonrisa que se extiende por su rostro cuando ve el nombre escrito en la pantalla.

\- Oh, así que, ¿hemos evolucionado de los mensajes a las llamadas? – pregunta a modo de saludo.

Una risa se escucha al otro lado de la línea, y puede imaginarse a la perfección la sacudida de cabeza de la morena ante sus palabras.

\- Tengo estupendas noticias para ti – Beca hace caso omiso a la broma de la pelirroja y va directa al grano.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- He encontrado el vinilo – anuncia, y la excitación es palpable en su voz.

Pero Chloe se queda en absoluto silencio. Su sonrisa se marchita en sus labios y cae, convirtiéndose en una mueca. Menuda suerte la suya. Preferiría haber tenido que improvisar otro regalo para su madre si eso significaba que seguiría teniendo la oportunidad de estar con la morena todas las tardes en la tienda de música.

\- ¿Chloe? ¿Estás ahí? – inquiere Beca, extrañada por el súbito silencio.

\- Ejem, sí, sí, perdona – carraspea la Bella volviendo a la realidad –. Estaba celebrándolo – miente con facilidad –. Estoy cerca de la tienda, ¿te importa si paso a buscarlo?

\- No, para nada. Ven antes de que desaparezca – ríe la otra joven.

Chloe tarda exactamente tres minutos en cambiar de rumbo y volver sobre sus pasos para ir a la tienda. El tintineo de la campanilla anuncia su llegada y de nuevo el olor a cuero viejo y polvo asalta su sentido del olfato. Ya se ha convertido en parte de su rutina, le resulta tan familiar como hundir la cara en su ropa y aspirar el suave aroma del suavizante que su madre usaba cuando ella era pequeña y sigue usando en cada visita de la pelirroja a casa.

Beca emerge del laberinto de estanterías con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro. Su notable alegría arranca una suave sonrisa a la Bella, pero desaparece cuando la imagen del reflejo de David Bowie en un espejo en tonos rojizos capta su atención.

El vinilo reposa en las esbeltas manos de la joven empleada, quien ralentiza sus pasos y disminuye su sonrisa al darse cuenta de algo.

\- No pareces contenta, ¿por qué no estás contenta? – observa la morena con aspecto receloso.

\- ¿La verdad? – ante el asentimiento de Beca, la pelirroja deja escapar un suspiro y mira al suelo con actitud avergonzada. Desliza un pie sobre las tablas de madera –. Ya lo había encontrado en una página web.

\- ¿Y no me avisas? – exclama Beca con un bufido.

\- Es que no lo compré.

La expresión de la morena es de completa incomprensión. No entiende por qué la pelirroja querría perder su valioso tiempo encerrada en una polvorienta tienda de música mientras buscaban un vinilo entre cientos de ellos, en vez de comprarlo por internet y que se lo trajeran a casa sin que ella tuviera que mover un dedo.

\- Quería… – Chloe suspira, todavía sin hacer contacto visual –. Quería encontrarlo aquí porque así tenía una excusa para pasar tiempo contigo – confiesa finalmente en un murmullo.

Cuando pasan largos minutos y Beca sigue sin decir ni hacer nada, habiendo solo silencio entre ambas chicas, la Bella se atreve a alzar la vista del suelo y fijarla en la joven empleada. La morena ha dejado caer a un lado de su cuerpo el vinilo de David Bowie y una suave “o” curva sus labios, un ligero rubor mancha sus mejillas, sus ojos azul medianoche muestran sorpresa.

Entonces, como quien chasca los dedos, toda la expresión de Beca cambia y deja escapar una risita.

\- Vaya, realmente te tomaste en serio eso de ser más sutil…

Ahora es el turno de Chloe de mostrarse confundida, para diversión de la morena.

\- Sí, verás, ahora que ya has encontrado el vinilo y no puedes venir aquí a perder el tiempo conmigo, no te queda otra que pedirme una cita – puntúa sus palabras con su típica sonrisa torcida.

La pelirroja sonríe también y da un paso hacia delante para acercarse más a la joven. Ladea la cabeza y entorna ligeramente los ojos.

\- Estoy segura de que soy capaz de encontrar otra creíble excusa para pasarme por aquí – desafía.

\- Te creo – asiente Beca, dando ella también otro paso adelante hasta que apenas están separadas por unos centímetros. Se pone de puntillas un poco para poder susurrar en el oído de Chloe –: Pero, ¿dónde está la gracia en eso?

La Bella se muerde el labio inferior y traga saliva, tratando de contener las descargas eléctricas que recorren su cuerpo. La morena vuelve a su sitio, azul medianoche brilla con la noción de la reacción que ha desatado en la otra joven. Chloe fuerza sus manos a mantenerse quietas donde descansan a ambos lados de sus caderas, se humedece los labios con la lengua y nota el ardor de la mirada de Beca siguiendo el movimiento.

La pelirroja esboza una sonrisa predatoria, recuperando el aire de confianza que la otra chica le ha quitado momentáneamente. Ladea un poco la cabeza, pero sin que la corta distancia entre ella y la morena crezca. Se aleja de la joven empleada antes de que la fuerte atracción cause que se abalancen la una sobre la otra, y camina hacia atrás hasta la salida de la tienda de música, dejando que en todo momento la morena pueda ver su sonrisa y la forma en que sus ojos están claramente devorando el menudo cuerpo de Beca.

Es una promesa de lo que está por venir.

\- A las ocho – dice Chloe finalmente –. Pasaré a buscarte – y deja que la puerta se cierre tras ella con un tintineo sin siquiera esperar una confirmación verbal por parte de la joven.

Total, ya sabe cuál es la respuesta.


End file.
